schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iloveschool71/Dinner (Neil's Death)
Hello everyone! Welcome to your second dinner here at BORG Manor. I am glad you all survived to see it. Tonight, I will be revealing who is Spared and will live to see another day, and who is Scared and is in danger of being the next victim in this game of life and death. First, I must reveal who had the best theory of the night! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MARIE! Marie, tonight, the killer deemed you a worthy adversary and you are Spared. Congratulations. Now, are you all just dying to find out how the killer killed poor Neil? Here's how it happened: While everyone was in their rooms getting settled in, the killer dropped a small box in front of Neil's room. When Neil opened the package, it contained a wine glass with white stripes around it and a note saying, “You deserve a glass as good looking as you. Bring this out for dinner! -Secret Admirer.” Excited, Neil found a crowbar in the storage room and broke into the locked kitchen and replaced the wine glass next to his name card on the serving tray with the special glass. Neil snuck back into his room and hid the crowbar, hoping no one would find it. But what Neil did not know, was that this wine glass was special, but in a completely different way. The killer had taken one of the puffer fish and removed it’s glands - the most poisonous part, and rubbed the inside of Neil’s glass with it, creating a fog-like film on the glass. So, when Neil drank from the glass, he took in the poison and was killed nearly instantly. Now it is time to reveal, which two, three, or four guests have been Scared for the night and are in danger of being the next victim. When I say your name, reveal what the killer has placed in your envelope. Let us begin. Luciano ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Charmaine ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Griffin ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Deb ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Mark ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Kiara ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Alfonzo ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Lisa ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Mikey ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... Kat ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... This means two are left. Dan and Sheila. Two have already received Scared cards, so it is possible you are both Spared. However, it is also possible you are both Scared. But neither is the case. One of you is Scared and one of you has been Spared. Dan ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... This means, Sheila, you have been Scared. At 12:00 a.m. PST, 1:00 a.m. UTC, and 3:00 a.m. EST, one of Alfonzo, Griffin, or Sheila will be the next guest killed. Good next guests, sleep tight, don't let the killer bite! Category:Blog posts